


短篇

by ProfessorA



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorA/pseuds/ProfessorA
Summary: 内含轻微迫害（？？）内容
Relationships: SilverAsh(Arknights)/Doctor(Arknights)
Kudos: 9





	1. 迫害篇

**Author's Note:**

> 内含沙雕成分

“盟友，腰抬起来。”银灰对被他压在办公室门上的盟友说。  
“……不要了，腰没力气了。”听到了盟友急促的喘息以及沙哑的回答。  
盟友。被压在门上。身后是散落的文件。身上是几点红痕。裤子被扔到了地上。衣服被推到胸前。身后紧紧地咬着自己。  
美好的景象。  
银灰听到了远处传来的轻快的脚步声。  
应该是阿米娅吧。  
于是他顶了几下。  
满足地听到盟友发出来快要承受不住的声音。  
脚步声逐渐接近。  
很明显盟友也听到了，他慌张起来了。  
“银灰……啊……别…嗯嗯……驴…啊……小驴子在外面…啊嗯……”  
银灰:？？？


	2. 正常篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很正常的，相信我

“盟友，腰抬起来。”银灰对被他压在办公室门上的盟友说。  
“……不要了，腰没力气了。”听到了盟友急促的喘息以及沙哑的回答。  
盟友。被压在门上。身后是散落的文件。身上是几点红痕。裤子被扔到了地上。衣服被推到胸前。身后紧紧地咬着自己。  
美好的景象。  
银灰听到了远处传来的轻快的脚步声。  
应该是阿米娅吧。  
于是他顶了几下。  
满足地听到盟友发出来快要承受不住的声音。  
脚步声逐渐接近。  
很明显盟友也听到了，他慌张起来了。  
“银灰……啊……别…嗯嗯……阿…啊……阿米娅在外面…啊嗯……”  
银灰没有停止顶弄。  
盟友捂住了他的嘴。  
呻吟变成了轻微的呜咽。  
真愉快啊，盟友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对吧？真的很正常。  
> 我没有骗你的╮(￣▽￣)╭

**Author's Note:**

> 小兔（驴）子其实很可爱的(๑• . •๑)


End file.
